strongholdfandomcom-20200213-history
Walkthrough:71. Vantage Point
In this battle it is you, Richard "Lionheart" Jordan, and King Phil against Caliph, Caliph Mk II (AKA Wazir), Emir, and Sheriff. When it comes to defense, you have two options, defend yourself or fortify Uncle Phil's castle defenses. Phil can not defend against the onslaught of troops that could be dispatched by crossbowmen. I would recommend building a tower (square or round) with a Balistae to take care of catapults and the such near dude's castle and enforce with crossbowmen. If his castle is good they can't get to you. Richard Jordan with his 62IQ defense won't last much either. Now, you have probably the best attacker in the game on your team, good deal right? Well no... the AI makes the troops travel to and wait in a spot that they get shredded by Emir and Caliph MK II when attacking the Caliph. So really Richard is about as useful as a gastric sleeve bypass for a lazy 460 pound dude who can bearly walk and only eats Wendy's Chilli after surgery and fails to go sub 300 pound despite an approx 8000 surgery. Somewhat Ironically Uncle Phillip is your most useful ally here (assuming you support him). His knight raids actually wear out the resources of the enemies quite well, This especially comes useful against the economy master Emir (sorry guys i do not have a name for him). It isn't a bad idea to let your uncle in Bel-Air wear down enemies while you support his castle with defense. You can actually harrass and burn Sheriff with Fire Balistas. Like this you can wreck his resources and leave him without money and then he will try and find a game store or something he has never supported before trying to sell his old games for the max amount of cash available. I need to stop with these weird references... Anyways Every time I have done this mission burning sheriffs stuff has led to only getting attacked once or twice by his third rate macemen. Either way, seriously I do not think you need me to tell you how to deal with the Caliph, you have battled this guy so many times in so many different scenarios I do not think I need to explain. Catapults and Trebochets. Now Caliph MK II and Emir are more interesting. They are both back to back. You have Three ways to attempt to attack. 1 You can attack the Wazir in a side that Emir can not help him. 2 You can go in the middle of both castles, probably the worst choice (don't do what I did). 3 You can attack the Emir in the side Wazir can not help. Both have their disadvantages and advantages. Going after Wazir you are dealing with negative fear factor troops so they are easier to kill, including Fire Balistas, but Wazir loves burning things because he is totally not the Caliph. Emir doesn't utilize such traps but his troops have a combat boost due to positive fear factor. Come to think of it Emir is similar to Saladman isn't he? Either way when you destroy his tower defenders send your favorite melee troops to take down walls. I got to say I prefer Chris Jericho's Judas more than Break Down The Walls.Do this for both people, you should have a decent economy by this point (do it how you want dawg.. does anyone actually read this?). At this point I had Richard Jordan helping me, Sheriff shouldn't be too hard and if you are lazy you can let Uncle Phil with his knights and Richard Jordan using his V6 Mustang to defeat the moneyless Sheriff.